Living with a child named Yugi
by krissystvs
Summary: Yami is a lonely orpahn living with his grandpa, Yugi is an orphan just wanting to be loved. when they meet will it mean happiness or pain. Especially cause Bakura's back. FINISHED little note at the end of epilogue. PLz read
1. Loneliness

Chapter 1: Loneliness

Yami is a 14 year old boy. He had lived with his grandfather most of his life, as his parents died when he was only 5.

"Yami I'm home" his Grandfather called waiting for an answer. No one called "Yami?" he called a little louder

"I'm up here" called a quiet voice from upstairs. Grandpa was used to this. So he went up to Yami, and saw him sat on the edge of his bed staring out of the window. He slowly turned round.

"Oh, hi Grandpa" Grandpa went over and put a hand on Yami's shoulder, "What's wrong Yami?" he asked.

"Nothing" Yami replied sadly. Grandpa wasn't fooled.

"Come on, remember what I said when I first took you in." Yami nodded

"We don't keep secrets, I'm sorry Grandpa"

"That's alright" with that he gave his grandson a warm hug "Now, come on, tell me what's bothering you." Yami faced him and told him about what happened at school

"Well, we had to get into groups for a project to do, and…" he sobbed in between words "…and, well, no one went with me because they'd already picked groups before hand." Grandpa hugged him again.

""Well couldn't you have gone with Tea, Joey and Tristan?"

"Tea, was at a dance recital all day so wasn't even in school, and Joey and Tristan had plenty of other people to go with." Yami began to slowly sob.

"Oh Yami." Was all His grandpa could say, he hugged him yet again and stayed with him till it was time for bed.


	2. Orphanage hell

Chapter 2: The orphanage hell

"Give it too me runt" the large boy continuously kicked the small boy curled up on the floor.

"No please, leave me alone, this is all I have left" the small boy (otherwise known as Yugi) shouted quietly. Just as soon as Yugi was about to pass out, a woman approached the two boys. The older boy smiled reluctantly at her, and told her Yugi was asleep.

"Well leave him be then." She ordered and took the boy away for snacks leaving Yugi quietly crying on the floor. He got up and walked to a corner of the room; he sat down again and continued to cry. Around his neck was a small chain. It belonged to his mother. That's all he knew, for, he was only a baby when he lost his parents. Everytime he thought about them it made him want to cry.

"Mummy, I'm so scared" he said quietly in his head. He was all alone, and at 7 years old, he had every right to be frightened of the world


	3. The strange place

A strange place

Yami slowly walked to school, kicking a small stone on his way.

"Hey Yami" he heard a shout from over the road.

"Hi Joey" he replied glumly. He walked over to him, he was with Tristan and Tea as Usually.

"Listen, err Yami. Bout Yesterday, well, I felt real awful, so a tort ad make it up to you, what'd ya say to burgers and fries after school today, just da four of us.

"Yami nodded then remembered something "Oh wait, sorry Joey, Grandpa told me he was taking me somewhere." Joey looked at Tea and Tristan, then back at Yami,

"Err, Yami, this don't have anyting to do with Yesterday does it. Yami shook his head

"What no, this has nothing to do with yesterday" Yami looked at all three of them "actually, Grandpa never mentioned where we were going to anyway, it better not be Aunt Mai's that woman doesn't know how to stop talking!" The four of them laughed and headed on for school.

First lesson was History, Yami couldn't have been more bored, so instead of listening to the Teacher, he tried to think at where Grandpa might take him, at first he thought of a theme park, but then thought Grandpa wouldn't go on any of the rides. He again thought of Aunt Mai's but knocked that thought out of his head Quick enough. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice Tristan Poking him.

"Yami, hey Yami, you in there?" Yami turned round "its end of lesson you know. Yami nodded. The rest of the day seemed to go quickly,

"Typical" Yami thought "All the best lessons are over too quick. Before long it was end of school and Yami waited outside the school grounds for his Grandpa. He saw everyone else leave then saw Grandpa's car pull up.

"Sorry I'm so late Yami, I had to make some arrangements before I came" Yami was confused

"Arrangements, what arrangements" he thought, but he still got in the car. The drive wasn't very long, in fact only about 10 minutes. When they were there, they came across what looked like a small house, Yami read the Gold plaque on the side of the building

LEWIS AND COLE ORPHANAGE


	4. Scared of Love

Scared of Love

Yugi was sat alone in the same corner he had been for the past 3 hours, he'd missed snacks because he refused to move, but he kept tight hold of his mother's chain.

"YUGI" Yugi heard is name being called from the other room. He got up holding a teddy and went into the room. All the children were lined up. "Now listen everyone, we have some more parents coming in today, so be on your best behaviour and you might have a chance to be adopted." Everyone chanted

"Yes Miss Falkner" Yugi just shrugged, why would he ever be adopted, every other parent that came just passed on, mostly because of how short he was and the fact that his hair was tri-coloured and stuck out. He'd given up trying to be adopted ages ago, so stepped back, thinking this time would be no different.

He was so wrong

Just as soon as Grandpa was about to ring the bell, Yami gripped his hand.

"Grandpa what are we doing here?" Yami asked wondering. Grandpa just smiled

"You're lonely Yami, you can't hide it" he looked at Yami "So we're going to make that stop so you're going to have a little brother or Sister to be with.

"REALLY!" Yami grinned. "Thank you Grandpa, Thank you!" then Yami rang the bell before Grandpa had a chance. A tall woman stood and let them in; they had to wait a while for Mrs Falkner too arrive. There were some other parents there too. There was a woman and her husband, there was a man and his teenage daughter and there was an un-married couple. They waited for another 10 minutes, until;

"Motou family!" Mrs Falkner called.

"Come on Yami" Grandpa pulled him along. They followed her into the room where all the children were lined up. Yami looked around at them all, they all looked so serious. And Yami guessed that they had been told to smile and look nice. This really put Yami off some of them. Mrs Falkner was calling out the names on the register when suddenly:

"Yugi? Has anyone seen Yugi, he was right here a moment ago." Some of the older boys smirked and said

"he went back to the nursery, besides, who'd want to adopt him!" they laughed and Yami tried to ignore them. He overheard Mrs Falkner Talking to the boys about this Yugi boy, that he was sweet and kind and had much of a chance of getting adopted as any of you did. Yami then followed Mrs Falkner to the nursery. Without telling Grandpa.

The nursery was just a bit down the hallway so Yami didn't have to walk far, trying to avoid being seen by Mrs Falkner, he was intend on seeing this Yugi, before making any decisions. It didn't work because Mrs Falkner heard him. Yami froze.

"It's alright young lad, don't worry I'm not going to do anything, but you might want to get back in line otherwise you'll miss the parents." Yami looked confused then realised that she must have thought he was one of the children.

"Actually, me and my Grandpa are looking to adopt someone, I overheard you talking about someone called, Yugi?" Mrs Falkner stood there and looked at him, then told him to follow her into the nursery. When they got there, Yami saw a small boy sitting on the edge of a bed crying, he looked about 5 years old.

Mrs Falkner went over to him and sat on the bed. She rubbed circles on the boys back to try and calm him down. Yugi hugged her tightly but continued to cry.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" she asked the crying boy.

"I don't want to be hurt, they'll hurt me if they take me home" he replied sobbing in between words.

"Who'll hurt you" Yami said, intruding in the conversation without even knowing it.

"The parents… Mrs Falkner, who's that boy" he looked at Yami then hid behind Mrs Falkner.

"Yugi don't be afraid, this is one of the boys coming to adopt." Mrs Falkner then looked at Yami "Actually, I don't even know your name"

"Y…Yami." He said nervously. He then walked over to Yugi and bent down, "don't worry I won't hurt you "he reached out to take Yugi's hand but Yugi just held his back.

"Yugi, it's alright, Yami won't hurt you, will you Yami?"

"No of course not" Yami got down on his knees so Yugi didn't have to stretch his neck up so high "Yugi, I'm lonely too I came here looking for a little brother to, play with and to look after, and to Love Yugi, I want a little brother who I can Love." Yugi felt his eyes become less tearless, so he slowly stretch out his hand to shake Yami's. "Yugi, what would you say if I took you home with me to be my little brother.

"Erm…" Yugi paused "Is it scary" Yami couldn't help but feel sorry for Yugi.

"No it's not we live in a game shop." Yugi beamed at the thought of living in a game shop. "Alright!" Yugi yelled then added on "Big brother" Yami was very happy and took Yugi out to see Grandpa. Grandpa was quickly introduced and they filled out the forms. Yugi was more than happy to leave the orphanage. Especially when the boys who'd bullied him gave him awful looks


	5. A new life

A new life

The drive home wasn't very long but Grandpa caught Yugi looking glum in the back seat. He whispered to Yami

"Yami, I don't think Yugi was ready for adoption, he doesn't seem to be happy, I mean he's only 7" Yami nodded

"I agree, maybe he'll be a little more comfortable once we get to the shop, he was excited about living in a game shop" Grandpa just laughed, but they all kept silent until they finally reached the game shop. When they went inside, Yugi was amazed; he had never seen so many duel monsters cards in his life. And he would be living here. His face beamed up, Yami saw this and bent down to Yugi' height.

"Do you like it Yugi?" Yami knew he didn't need to ask, he could already tell by the expression on Yugi's face that he was impressed.

"WOW, Yami, I love it" Yugi giggled and Yami gave his little brother a hug, and thought to himself

"This is what loving someone feels like." Yami then took Yugi's hand and led him upstairs; he opened the door to the spare room and told Yugi that this was his room.

"Really, I get my own room and my own toys."

"Yes, Yugi, my rooms next door if you ever need me" he then looked down and saw the necklace around Yugi's neck. "Yugi…?"

"Yeah Yami?" Yugi looked up at his big brother.

"What's that around your neck Yugi?" Yugis smile disappeared

"It's my mummy's necklace" Yugi said with tears coming from his eyes. Yami bent down and hugged Yugi to calm him.

"I'm sorry for asking Yugi, I didn't mean to upset you"

"That's ok Big brother" Yugi smiled again, and hugged Yami back, Yami was nice and Yugi didn't want to leave him. Yami felt the same way.


	6. Revenge

Revenge

Yami walked to school alone, Grandpa said that Yugi would be still getting used to living with them and it would be a little mean to send him to school so early. Yami agreed but wasn't so unhappy walking to school, because he knew Joey, Tristan and Tea would be waiting for him. And they were

"Hey Yami" Tristan called from over the road.

"Hi Tristan" Yami walked over to them.

"So Yami, wad happened bout were gramps was taking ya" Joey asked

"Yeah, did you go to Your Aunt Mai's or was it somewhere else" Yami laughed slightly

"No, he took me to the orphanage just outside a town" The three teens mouths it the floor.

"THE ORPHANAGE WHAT FOR" tea yelled. Yami tried not to laugh but frankly couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong with me, it's just…"

"Yeah?" Joey said, still with his mouth wide open

"Now… I have a new baby brother, well he's not really a baby, he's 7, but he's like a baby brother."

"Aw cool, why d'ya not bring the kid, we cudda seen im!" Yami reached in his pocket and took out a photo of him and Yugi that grandpa took.

"He's still nervous being in the house, bringing him to school, would've frightened him, but this is what he looks like." They looked at the picture.

"Aw, he's so cute Yami" Tea looked at Yami "What's his name anyways?"

"Yugi" Just as Yami was about to put the photo away Joey spotted something about the picture

"Hey, Yami, he looks just like a younger version of you, specially dat tri-coloured hair-do."

"Ya think?" Joey nodded, so Yami looked at the picture, and saw the resemblance. Yami smiled and put the picture back in his bag "Hey, why don't you come over after school, then you can meet him in person, though he might be a little shy.

"SURE" they all shouted and they set of for school, (although talking most the time about Yugi)

When they got to school, they were still talking about Yugi when one of Yami's enemies came to see the teens. Yami Bakura.

"Bakura, what do you want!?" yelled Yami. Joey, Tea and Tristan all gave him funny looks.

"What aren't I allowed to visit some of my old pals." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You were never our friend; you took Bakura away from us and took his place as though nothing ever happened!" Tristan shouted at him but, Yami Bakura took no notice of this comment. Yami had wanted to get people to dislike Bakura, but he'd cast a spell to make it seem like he was a good person.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Bakura!" even Tea started to yell now.

"Alright I'll go, but be warned I'll be back, to visit a certain someone." Bakura cackled and left with a large smirk on his face. "Soon Yami soon!"


	7. First impressions

1st impressions

When Yami got home Yugi jumped into his arms.

"Yami, you're back…?" Yugi looked behind and saw Joey, Tristan and Tea stood behind him. "YAMI!" Yugi started to cry as he was scared of these new people.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" then he turned round to see that Yugi had spotted the three teens behind him and thought they were going to hurt him. "It's alright Yugi they won't hurt you, they're my friends from school. Yugi nodded and went up to them.

"H…H…Hello" he stuttered but held out his hand. Tea went to shake it but Joey got there first.

"Hia Yugi, da names Joey!" Joey knew how to shout when it came to first impressions.

"Joey! You dummy, your scaring the poor kid" Tea yelled at him and smacked him in the face and looked at Yugi who looked like he was about to cry again. Tea dragged Joey to the other side of the room. So Tristan, being his normal, cool self went to see Yugi and introduced Joey and Tea without screaming.

"Hey Yugi, My names Tristan, sorry bout those 2 dummies over there, you'll have to get used to it." Yugi giggled slightly and said Hi. Then went over to Yami.

"Yami I like your friend's can they stay for a while?" Yugi begged.

"Of course they can, they can be your friends to." Yugi smiled and Yami picked him up. They sat down and talked for a bit while thy waited for Yami's grandpa to come home. Unaware that they were being watched


	8. Nightmares

Nightmares

Yami was reading to Yugi late at night, It shocked Yami to learn that Yugi didn't know how to read, and he had never been taught.

"…And even though the girl was lonely, she made friends quite quickly in then new home…" he continued to read, then tried to get Yugi to read.

" …she…w…was…Ve… Very hap, hap…py now" Yugi tried reading, but it was harder than it looked.

"That's it Yugi" Said Yami with enthusiasm. Just as he was about to get Yugi to read the next page Grandpa walked.

"Hello, Yami, Yugi. What are you doing up this late?" Yami looked up at him.

"I'm teaching Yugi to read" he ruffled Yugi's hair "poor lad doesn't know!"

"Well it's time for bed, or you won't get up for school tomorrow, Yami" Yami moaned for a little bit the agreed.

"Night night Yami" Yami turned round and kissed Yugi's forehead and left the room. Hoping to sleep peaceful that night Yami smiled as he slept. How wrong he was.

Yami was woken at about 2:30 from the sound or soft crying coming from Yugi's room.

"Yugi?" he called no answer. So he went into Yugi's room and saw him sleeping, but crying and tossing and turning too. He shook him to try and wake him up, he had soon realised that Yugi was having a nightmare. He began to cry a lot more and louder, that's when grandpa walked in.

"What's going…" he began "Yami what are you doing in here so early, don't you want Yugi to get some sleep?" Yami nodded then turned to face him

"Yes I do, but he's having a nightmare I'm trying to wake him up!" just as Yami was about to shake him again, Yugi woke up and screamed, he saw Yami and hugged his big brother very tightly, and was still crying an awful lot. "Shh it's alright Yugi, you're safe."

"I…saw my… mummy a…and d…daddy die." Yugi said in between sobs. Yami embraced his little brother in his arms. Grandpa joined in for a little bit then decided to go back to bed leaving Yugi and Yami together. Yami picked Yugi up and cradled him in his arms to help calm him down.

"Yugi," he said sitting Yugi back on the bed "what exactly happened to your parents." Yugi wen to turn away, but turned back to Yami instead.

"I'm scared of what happened Yami"

"It's ok Yugi; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Yugi shook his head "alright then" Yugi didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of having the nightmare again, so Yami took him downstairs and turned on the TV hoping that it would help Yugi stay awake, it did.

But even Yugi was peaceful now; both were unaware that he was being watched

"Ah so Yami has a little brother and he has nightmares about his past, this could be used to my advantage!" a soft cackle could be heard by none other than Yami Bakura!


	9. Interesting visit

Interesting Visit

After last night, Yugi was still shaken so Yami picked him up, they were going to buy him some new clothes and toys, and he had only one set of clothes and pyjamas, and he had barely any toys. Grandpa thought it might help him sleep better. The mall was huge, there were book shops, and café's and dance classes, and every other shop imaginable, Yugi had never seen so many shops, mostly because he'd never been out of the orphanage before now.

"Well, Yugi, where do you want to go first?" Yami asked, Grandpa had left to go to the bank.

"What's that place?" Yugi asked him. He was pointing to the Early learning Centre (I do not own ELC).

"It's a big toy shop, do you want to go in there and pick out a nice to or lots of nice toys." Yugi grinned and Yami picked him up. He walked into the shop with Yugi on his shoulder and began pointing out the different toys to Yugi. Yugi eye's widened at the amount of toys, he'd never seen this many _toys, _there were even more than there were in the orphanage

Yugi pulled Yami over towards some musical instruments.

"Yami look, I can play the pi…pia…Erm" Yugi struggled to remember what this lovely instrument was.

"You mean a piano Yugi." Yugi nodded. Yami watched him play, and was about to go and play with Yugi when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, Well Yami, what might you be doing in a toy shop." Yami turned round to see Bakura stood there with a smirk on his face.

"BAKURA! What do you want?" he yelled frightening Yugi.

"Yami, is this another crazy friend" Yugi asked. Yami picked him up.

"No Yugi" he said sternly "he's nobody, come on let's go." Bakura smirked again this time noticing Yugi.

"Well, well, Babysitting are we Yami" Yami growled then looked at a scared Yugi.

"Not that it matters to you but he's my baby brother." Yami didn't want to say it but knew Bakura wouldn't leave until he told him.

"Well, hello there little one" Bakura held out his hand but Yugi didn't take it. "Well if that's how you want it, I guess I'll be seeing you Yami." He left, but not without leaving a brief laugh. Yami put Yugi down and placed him in front of him.

"Yugi, that boy is dangerous, you aren't to go near him understand." Yugi nodded and they walked out to meet Grandpa, with Bakura still watching them.


	10. First day of school

First day at school

As they sat down to dinner, the three talked about their day. Yugi mentioned about Bakura, and Grandpa but on a fierce look. Grandpa knew Yami Bakura all too well, and frankly hated him too.

"That boy's nothing but trouble, I wish we could have gotten rid of him when we had the chance" Grandpa yelled.

"Grandpa, please don't get yourself worked up about this, besides Yugi doesn't like it when you shout and get angry." Yami said. Grandpa went round to Yugi and picked him up from his chair and made him laugh.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm not mad, it's just when Grandpa Get's old, he get's worked up." Yugi laughed as Grandpa tickled him, Yami sat watching them play together, and felt a smile come across his face. He loved Grandpa and Yugi, and would do everything he could to keep them safe.

When Yami woke up he noticed Yugi was jumping on him to try and get him up.

"Come on Yami we're going to be late!" Yugi yelled.

"Late for what" then Yami remembered "oh yeah school" then he groaned wishing he hadn't just said he was excited about school.

"Alright are you boys ready?" Grandpa called looking at Yami half dressed and Yugi's tie lop-sided. "I'll take that as a no then, come on Yami out of bed!" he yelled, then helped Yugi get his tie sorted. Yami got out of bed and hugged him, then he picked up Yugi and looked at him.

"OK, as soon as I'm dressed we can go." Yugi hugged him and Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Yay!" Yelled Yugi "then we get to see your friends!" Yami smiled, it didn't take long for Yugi to like his pals at all.

It wasn't far to walk from Yami's house to where he usually met Joey, Tristan and tea, but still, he carried Yugi all the way on his shoulders. He felt happier when Yugi was having fun, not that he knew it had that point, but what other reason could there have been for Yugi to be cheering atop his shoulders. Eventually they met up with the other 3 teens.

"Hey Yami, boud time you got ere." Joey called from over the road.

"Hi Joey! Yami said.

"Hia Joey and Tea and Tristan!" Yugi called from on Yami's shoulders. Yami put him down so they could say hello.

"Aw, you look so cute in your school uniform Yugi." Tea remarked, Yugi giggled, and also blushed slightly so Yami pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, we gonna get da school, ya no teach is gonna gill us if we is late again!" Joey called. The others nodded and followed him down the road.

Yugi and Yami were separated most of the day; they only had one point in which they were together, and that was a half hour assembly. Yami wondered through his lessons how Yugi was doing; normally he had Yami to protect him, now he was alone. He wondered if he was making friends, and wondered how he was doing in class. He was so busy wondering about Yugi that he didn't notice the teacher yelling at him. That was until Joey punched him

"How hey what was that for?" he turned round to look at Joey.

"Err Yami, da teacher's bin dryin du gets your attention for da past half hour!" he then looked at the teacher, her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground. Yami knew before the shouting that he was in bother.

After waiting 10 minutes after class for his detention, Yami finally left expecting Yugi to be waiting for him. But he wasn't.

"Probably got held up in class or something" Yami thought. He waited another ten minutes as he watched everyone else come out. He was starting to get worried. He was about to go in when he saw some boys in Yugi's year that he unfortunately recognised. He was listening to them smirking about beating some boy up, and how weak that boy was, but when they saw Yami, they just stopped and giggled among themselves.

"Well, well If it isn't Yami Motou, you know I saw a kid that looked just like you, a bit of a weakling if you ask me" one of the boys smirked. Yami froze, he knew only one small boy that looked like him.

"What have you done to my brother" Yami yelled at the boys. They just smirked and walked off but one of them called to him.

"Hope you little brother likes hanging around!" they laughed and ran off. Normally Yami would have gotten hold of those boys and probably done something he would regret. But his thoughts turned to Yugi and he ran inside looking for him.


	11. Scared

Scared

Yugi opened his eyes to realise that he was hung on the wall with some string, he moved his small hands a round a little because they were uncomfortable.

"Y…Yam…Yami" he tried to call for help but he was too weak after being beaten up. All of a sudden, after much wriggling, he fell to the hard floor. He looked up to see what had happened but only saw a familiar figure coming towards him. Then he passed out.

Yami ran as fast as he could down the hall way, not stopping for anything.

"_Lucky all the kids have gone home"_ he thought. Domino high was huge he wondered if he had a hope of finding Yugi before someone else did. He kept running ignoring some of the teachers staring at a student running up and down the corridors after school hours. He came to a corner and when he turned round, he saw a familiar tri-colour haired boy laid on the floor.

"YUGI" He cried running up to his baby brother and cradling him in his arms, he tried to hold back tears as he shook his brother to try and wake him up. Then Yugi's small eyes flickered open.

"Y…YAMI! He cried hugging his big brother tightly. "Yami, it was so scary" he said between tears "I thought they were going to hurt me like the boys did at the orphanage." Yami wanted to scream at the thought of his brother being beaten up for absolutely no reason. Yami picked his baby brother up and Yugi fell asleep in his arms.


	12. The taken mind

The taken mind

Yami hardly got much sleep that night; he was too worried about Yugi, what happened to his parents, and why it bothered him so much. He knew what losing parents was like, he'd lost both of his to cancer, but he didn't know what would make Yugi so scared, before he had time to think properly Yami heard whimpering from Yugi's room.

"_Must be having another nightmare" _he thought as he trailed into Yugi's room. But instead of just whimpering and wriggling around in his bed, Yugi was sweating fiercely and his temperature was getting hotter and hotter. This worried Yami too much and he called out to Yugi

"Yugi, Yugi what's wrong please give me a sign that you're OK?" Yami yelled as loud as he could, so loud that Grandpa came in and yelled at him, but Yugi continued to sweat and burn up.

"Grandpa I need you too get me some ice, I think Yugi's burning up!" Yami faced towards his grandpa and let his fear take him over as he yelled harshly at the poor man. Yami apologised but Grandpa knew at once why he shouted and went to get some water and ice. Grandpa soon came back with a bowl of cold water and some ice.

"Yami, do you know what is happening to poor Yugi" the old man looked at his grandson as he watched has tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"I…I don't know grandpa, it's like he's trapped in a bad dream and can't come out!" Yami screamed the tears flowing down his cheeks. Grandpa went to hug him tightly but then, a voice bellowed from the shadows.

"_That's exactly what's happening Yami Motou, except I have control of his mind!" _a small cackle came after hearing his

"Who's there, show yourself" Yami yelled in Anger, he looked around then saw Bakura floating above Yugi.

"That boy's mind was wide open and now, his mind can be toyed with however I please" Bakura laughed and Yami went to punch him but his fist went right through him.

"Ha, ha you cannot fight me for this is just a vision of me, but if it will please you I will me more than happy to show you exactly what is going through that boys mind. Yami was more than wanting to see what Yugi was, so he could know what Bakura was doing, and, maybe at last learn what scared him so much.

Bakura used his hands to make a small bauble appear, the ball then exploded into a small screen and Yami looked at it.

He saw a man with a suit on and a briefcase in his hand, and then he looked and saw a middle-aged woman sat in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. He looked a little closer and saw bangs in the small boy's hair and at once realised that this was Yugi's parents and that small baby was Yugi.

"_Oh Yugi, you're such a lovely baby, and so messy at the same time" _the woman in the vision said, the man walked over to her, gave her a kiss and knelt down so the baby could see him. They both smiled. Yami wondered

"_This doesn't seem like a scary thing." _But the next scene made Yami wish that he had never thought of that. He saw the two people again. This time Yugi was in his cot sleeping. There were 2 men in the house all in black with masks on. Yugi's father was screaming at the two men and his mother was crying. All of a sudden the two men brought out guns from under their black jackets and fired at Yugi's mother, she started to sway as the bullet had just caught, then the men shot her again and she fell unconscious to the floor. His father bent down to her and ran towards the men but they shot him too.

Yami watched in horror, and tried to think what was going thought Yugi's small mind was going through at seeing that happen. Suddenly Bakura spoke up.

"I think that's enough toying for now, I'll be back to see him suffer soon. "And with that he left Yami and Grandpa to try and wake Yugi up. All of a sudden Yugi shot up from the bed screaming and crying. Yami gripped tight hold of him and felt himself crying too.

"Yami, my mummy a…and daddy, I saw them die, I… I was only a baby, why did I see them Yami! Yugi cried hysterically as Yami gripped hold of him. Grandpa went over and hugged them both.

"Yugi, thank god You're alright" Grandpa was nearly crying himself he'd never been so scared in his life.


	13. Comfort

Comfort

Yugi was still crying in Yami's arms after about 2 hours, he gripped tight hold of Yami and wouldn't let go, even for a second. Their grandpa came over with 2 mugs of hot chocolate for the two of them

"Would you like me to hold him for some time while you both settle" he asked quietly, Yami shook his head without even looking at his grandpa.

"Grandpa, Yugi was so frightened, I… I should have watched out for him, I be it had something to do with when he was beaten up.

"_Yeah it did" _Said a very weak voice of Yugi's "Bakura made them do it, I know It.!" Yami felt a burst of anger and emotion, he just could hardly believe that Bakura would be so evil as too have Yugi beaten then Taunt him with terrible nightmares. Yami held Yugi closer and felt tears coming from his own eyes. Yugi hugged Yami then looked at Grandpa. He came to hug his grandson and they all hugged together for a long time after that. Yugi didn't want to go back to sleep, Yami didn't want to leave Yugi and Grandpa didn't want to leave either of them, it was a sad moment in the Motou residence but at least they were all together

For now.


	14. Party

Party

That day, neither Yugi nor Yami went to school that day, their grandpa had called them in sick, because , they were still in shock at what had happened that night, and Yugi didn't want to leave Yami. They were still held on to each other when Joey, Tea and Tristan came after school to see what was wrong.

"Hey Yami" Joey called "What's up, you n Yug, man, you weren't in school t'day, man you looked wiped out bud what happened?" All these questions were driving Tea and Tristan insane having to listen to them. But Yami and Yugi just ignored them. Then Yami spoke up.

"B…Bakura cast a spell on Yugi" He tried to say without crying but could hardly help it. "That evil, Bakura, he cast a spell on Yugi and forced Yugi to witness visions of his family. Horrible visions which he then made me and Grandpa See.!" The kids were shocked as Yami dried his tears, he didn't want to cry in front of Yugi because he was Yugi's protection.

"Why dat…!" Joey started till Tea grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Joey cool it, can't you see its bad enough without you trying to do something" she yelled at him.

"Tea, Yami's my best bud, n I'd do anyting t help him." Tea and Joey stood there for a few minutes so as Usual; Tristan went over to talk properly with Yami.

"Hey Yami, is there anything we can do for you, ya know, to cheer you n Yugi up?" Tristan waited for an answer, Yami turned to him and quietly said under his breath

"Not unless you can get rid of Bakura and take him someone where he can never find or hurt Yugi ever again!" Yami wasn't normally like this, full of anger and hatred, he was normally sweet and friendly, Tristan knew at once why.

"Wait a sec!" Joey perked up "I know how to cheer you up, we tan show Yugi round de town, it'd do ya both some good, getting outta da house." Yami looked up at them all then turned to Yugi, who wasn't gripping his shirt as much, but had a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well…" Yami started "If Yugi wants to." He looked down at Yugi and he nodded. So they left to scour the town. Yami held Yugi close to him the whole way, but, Being with friends helped them both forget about the previous night.


	15. The beach

The beach

After going round town for ages with the three teens, Yugi felt himself falling asleep on Yami's shoulder. Yami felt him press harder on his shoulder.

"Yugi are you OK" Yami turned round and Yugi nodded.

"I'm o.k.! he then looked over Yami's shoulder and pointed to a large sandy area. "Yami, what's that place over there?" he pointed and Yami looked over and smiled.

"That's the beach Yugi, it's like the park but you can do a few more things." Yugi smiled at him then Joey perked up.

"Hey Yams why don't we take Yug here down ta da beach, he'll love it!" Yami didn't need a second thought and ran with Yugi on his shoulders down there. He loved the beach too and hadn't been there in a while, Yugi just cheered as Yami ran on wit him on his shoulders. When they reached it, Yami sat Yugi down and sat next to him, while Joey and Tristan ran into the sea. Tea just sat with Yami and Yugi and kept them company.

"Yami, why are Joey and Tristan jumping around and splashing each other in the water?" Yami looked at him and gave him a hug

"They're having fun Yugi; do you want to go in?" Yugi paused for a second then nodded.

"Erm… Yeah ok! He shouted. Yami hugged him and picked him up. He carried him over to the sea then put him down so you could still see his knees, (Yami was unsure if Yugi could even swim), but when he put him down. Yugi giggled and jumped

"Brrrr! It's cold Yami." Yugi whined, Yami just giggled and picked him up. He took him over to where Joey and Tristan were still splashing each other, and while they weren't looking, Yami put his hands in the water and splashed them both with a small wave. Yugi burst into laughing at the soaking wet teens.

"Hey Yami" Joey looked at him with Yugi on his back "Good t see ya back in da land o da livin!" Yami laughed

"So, now we know you got your sense of humour back Yami." Tristan paused for a sec " TAKE THAT" and he and Joey sent a wave of water over Yami and Yugi they both laughed, Yugi fell off of Yami's back but he could still stand in the water and splashed the two boys back with his two small hands. Yami joined in and helped Yugi. They were playing for ages by that time the sun started to set in the distance.

"Come on Yugi" he looked at him and picked him up. "We'd better be heading home grandpa will start to wonder where we are." Yugi nodded and waved to the three teens that they left behind. Yami and Yugi both smiled, they completely forget about everything just about keeping each other safe and happy.


	16. Learning

Learning

Yami had slept next to Yugi the night before so Yugi slept soundly. When Yami awoke the next morning he turned to see Yugi staring out of the window just above his bed.

"Yugi" he asked, Yugi turned "What's wrong"

"Oh nothing Yami" He sounded cheerful enough so Yami didn't worry. " I was just wondering what everyone outside is doing. And what Joey and Tristan were doing Yesterday." Yami looked puzzled

"You mean playing Yugi?" Yugi nodded

"Yeah, can you teach me how, and how to swim too, I didn't feel very safe in the water even with you holding me." Now Yami understood and gave Yugi a hug.

"Of course I can teach you Yugi, what say, I call in our 3 favourite teens in to help with this little Job. Yugi's eyes beamed at the thought of everyone teaching him.

"YAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, so loud Grandpa came in.

"What's going on in here you two then?" he asked looking at Yami and Yugi.

"Yami's going to teach me how to play!" Yugi beamed and Grandpa looked at him, and then looked at Yami.

"Is that so" he said and smiled. Yami blushed slightly, wondering what grandpa was going to say. But instead he laughed "well you 2 have fun, but you might want to have some breakfast first." They both nodded and headed downstairs.

Yami had already phoned the three and they were on their way here, within a few moments they shortly arrived.

"Hey Yami, Hia Yugi" Tea waved, the others waved too but didn't say much. "So we gonna be teaching you how to have fun and how to swim today huh Yugi?" Yugi nodded, he was really excited, and he'd never had fun with people in the orphanage. Yami held one of Yugi's hands and Tea held the other as they headed along to the park. First Joey got out his cricket set.

"Kay Yug, first game we gonna show ya how da play is cricket!" Yugi looked puzzled but let Joey explain "basically what happens is dat the batter has to hit da ball when it gets da them. You get me so far Yug" Yugi didn't really understand so he looked at Yami for a bit of support.

"Joey, how bout we let Yugi watch us play then we can let him join in once he's ready?" Yami suggested, Joey nodded then looked at Tristan and Tea. They all got set up while Yami led Yugi over to a bench so he was out of the way but could still see them.

After playing for about 20 minutes, they stopped to take a break and went over to Yugi. Yugi seemed very interested in the game and wanted to play when they started again. Then Yugi perked up.

"So when can I learn how to swim Yami" Yami stopped after remembering to teach Yugi how to swim, and forgetting to tell them on the phone to bring their swimsuits.

"Err…" Yami tried to think of a response "how about we do that tomorrow, if we do everything all at once it won't be that fun." Yugi nodded to Yami's relief. Yugi joined in the next game and he quickly grasped hold of the object. Yami watched while he waited for Joey to stop giving little Yugi a lecture. All these times with his friends, Yugi had and has been smiling laughing and giggling, Yami loved it most when Yugi was happy and energetic and often hoped those moments wouldn't end.


	17. The best big brother in the world

The best big brother in the world

"…and we played cricket, and they taught me how to bat really far, and it went as far as the other side of the park and…" Yami listened and laughed as Yugi explained the fun they'd both had. After he'd finished explaining he wet to go and hug Yami and his grandpa stood up.

"I'm really proud of you Yami, teaching your brother new things" he put a hand on Yami's shoulder "You really are a good big brother." Yami smiled. Yugi perked up.

"GOOD!?" He looked at Grandpa; they looked shocked "You mean he's _the best _Big brother!" They both smiled and Yami hugged Yugi.

Later, Yami took Yugi upstairs, with Yugi's head resting on his shoulder

"Yami?" Yugi asked, in a half-asleep voice. Yami looked at him.

"Yes Yugi, is something wrong?" Yugi smiled.

"No, but, will you sleep in my room tonight?" Yami paused, and then put him down on the bed.

"If it'll make you happy Yugi," he went into his room and set up a sleeping bag, which he brought back in Yugi's room. He tucked him in so he was comfortable, and read him a bedtime story. Before Yugi finally dosed off. This left Yami feeling tired so instead of lying down on the sleeping bag, he fell asleep next to Yugi's bed. Grandpa passed the room and looked through the half-opened door to see Yami asleep next to the bed. He smiled and left them to sleep for the rest of the night.


	18. The final Fun day

The final Fun day

Yami had taken Yugi to a theme park today, just so they could have some more fun together, and, you guessed it, Tea, Joey and Tristan decided to come along as well.

"I say dat we go on da rollercoaster first." Joey said. Tea shook her head.

"No way, the one's you wanna go on are always really fast." Tea perked up "I wanna go on the teacups" Joey scowled.

"Ya kidding right, dem things is for little kids, not teenagers!" Tea and Joey argued for a while, so Tristan went over to Yami and Yugi. And bent down to Yugi's height.

"Before these two kill each other" he said in a calm voice "what do you wanna go on Yugi?" Yugi paused for a second, looked at Yami, then looked around the park and smiled when he saw the bumper carts.

"Can we go on those Yami" he pointed at them and looked up at Yami.

"That's a great idea Yugi" Yami called so the other two could hear, and they came over " I love the bumper carts.

"Oh yeah why didn't we tink o dat?" Joey hit his head in realisation. They went over and paid.

Joey went in a car with Tristan, Yami and Yugi went in one together, and Tea went in one by herself. They all had fun bumping each other, and Tristan and Joey kept arguing that Joey couldn't drive to save his life. They went on loads of rides together. Before finally heading home. Not suspecting what was about to happen to them


	19. Real family

Real family

They got on the bus around about evening time, and walked for a bit to Yami and Yugi's house. They kept talking all the way home.

"Hey Tristan, ya shudda seen dat face a yours when we went on de rollacoaster!" Joey laughed at Tristan; everyone else found it funny remembering the face Tristan had pulled when Joey forced him to sit right at the back.

"Oh Yeah" Tristan yelled back " Well your face screwed up big time when you tried to stuff all that ice cream in Your mouth at once!" Everyone laughed again. Then Tea perked up.

"Yeah right, nothing was as funny as the face you both pulled when your car got hit by Yami and Yugi's on the bumper cars!" Both boys screwed their faces up, while Tea, Yami and Yugi just burst into laughing, Tea was laughing so much tears were coming out f her eyes, but it wasn't long until the two boys joined in with the laughing, they were laughing so much that none of them had noticed that they were already at Yami and Yugi's house.

"Well…" Said Yami finally being able to stop laughing "Guess this is where we go." Yami smiled, and then saw Yugi looking at an unfamiliar car outside the house. "I wonder whose car that is." He asked the three teens standing behind them.

"Is it your Aunt Mai's?" Tea asked. Yami shook his head

"No she doesn't have a car, heck; she doesn't even know how to drive!" Yugi giggled a little.

"Da ya think it cud be one o da neighbours?" Joey asked. Again, Yami shook his head

"We don't have any neighbours Joey, and the towns quite a distance away so someone would be a bit of an idiot to park all the way over here." Yami was a little confused now.

"Maybe your grandpa got a new car" Maybe it was the more likely of the three but, Yami knew grandpa wasn't earning enough to afford a new car. So Yugi perked up and said.

"Why don't we just go in Yami, Grandpa might not know a clue but we aren't getting any clues out here." Yami nodded, his brother probably was making the most sense. So they both walked into the shop, with the three teens following them.

"Grandpa?" Yami yelled "Are you here?" Yugi looked around.

"Yami, Yugi" A voice called from the living room, which they immediately recognised to be grandpas. "Come here please." Grandpa sounded sort of sad, so Yami took Yugi's hand and led him in. he looked back to his 3 friends.

"Guys err…" he paused "would you be able to wait out here for some, just in case I need you."

"Sure thing Yami, we're right here if you need us." Tea said. Yami nodded.

Yami sat next to Grandpa and put Yugi on his lap.

"Yami, Yugi, this is Mrs. Stafford." Grandpa said, Yami went to shake hands with her while Yugi remained perched up on his knee.

"I'm pleased to meet you Master Motou and _Yugi_" The way she mentioned Yugi's name made Yami's body shudder, did Mrs Stafford know Yugi? But before he had time to think he spoke up to Mrs Strafford.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Stafford, now Erm… how can we help you." Grandpa gave Yami a little punch in annoyance, expressing that he was forcing that question on Mrs Stafford to soon. So he just stared at him.

"Well…You see Yami. About 5 or 6 years ago, I lost my only daughter to a murderous killer, and her husband was killed also." Yami felt like he was having déjà vu, but he couldn't think why.

"Also it seems, my daughter had a son, but didn't tell us" she said with tears flowing freely from her eyes. "After the incident, I was told there was only one survivor of the house, my grandson, the grandson I never knew I had." Yami was slightly worried now. She continued " I never met my Grandson nor saw a picture of him, nor even knew his name, all I knew was that he had tri-coloured hair that stuck out like a pineapple" Yami was now completely shocked and stunned, he only knew one little boy with tri-coloured hair, but he, without thinking straight, accidently expressed those thoughts out loud.

"HEY!" He yelled at her "Yugi doesn't have hair shaped like a pineapple!" but he quickly covered his mouth realising what he ad just said. Mrs Stafford looked at him teary eyed but showed a weak smile.

"Y…You're right Mr Motou, Y… Yugi is my Grandson." Yami felt like someone had just grabbed his throat really hard and refused to let it go. Yugi was just sat there full of fright and felt he couldn't move, until his emotions got the better of him and he burst into tears and gripped Yami chest.

"Shh, it's alright Yugi, I'm here." Mrs Stafford looked at the two boys and felt slight guilt in wanting to have Yugi back with his real family. Then Yami spoke up.

"Just one question Mrs Stafford. If you are Yugi's Grandmother, then why wait 5 years to come for him" Yami had a hint of anger in his voice, but Mrs Stafford calmly responded.

"You see, Yami, My husband, well now my late husband suffered mental illnesses, after the incident when we were told that Yugi was safe, we immediately knew that we should adopt him because we were his closest family. But…" she stopped

"But…?" Yami said impatiently still holding onto Yugi.

"But… My husband illness caused social services to decline our offer as he was too much trouble to look after, never mind having to care for a 1 year old toddler. We both loved our daughter, and were torn apart when we knew what had happened." Yami's anger suddenly left him and he realised he was holding sympathy for this woman claiming to be Yugi's Grandma.

"So what you're saying is… that, you wouldn't be able to take care of Yugi because it's already hard enough to care of your ill husband?"

"My late, ill-husband" she corrected him "he passed away some weeks ago, which is why I immediately began searching for him, when I went to the orphanage I was told he was at, I was already told of his adoption. But then I was told of the family rule…" Grandpa cut in.

"The family rule is… If you are related in anyway, basically, grandparents, uncle's auntie's cousins or godparents, whomever the child has been adopted to has to give the child to them. In other words Yami…" he turned to his Grandson "Yugi belongs with his own family, not with us." He tried to hold back tears but Yami couldn't and felt like throwing a tantrum at this woman. But instead he threw all his anger at her and Yugi.

"Well, go on then take him, if he's so important to you take him!" He screamed. Everyone was shocked and Yugi let go of Yami and ran to his room in tears.

"Yami what is wrong with you, shouting at Yugi like that, none of this is his fault." He scolded, but Yami just ignored and ran up to his own room, which he passed through the shop to get through.

"Hey Ya…" Tristan tried to say but stopped when Yami just ran past them in tears.

"OK, Dat were unexpected." Joey commented. But instead of saying anything else, the three teens just stood there, in utter confusion, not knowing a thing about what to do.

With the two boys now sobbing in their own rooms rather than together, grandpa decided it would be right to find out what would be happening with little Yugi.

"So, when are you intend on leaving with Yugi?" he asked trying his hardest to reduce the sadness in his voice. Mrs Stafford smiled at him.

"Well… I have to catch a train that leaves tomorrow afternoon, I'm hoping to leave with Yugi by then" Grandpa was so shocked, how would she get all the paperwork from the orphanage done in that time, before he had time to question her actions she spoke up.

"Before you ask, I had already filled out forms from the orphanage, that woman seemed very happy knowing that Yugi would live with someone who was his own flesh and blood." To tell the honest truth, she seemed an awful lot happier now that the two boys were out of the room


	20. Last night

Last night

Tea, Joey and Tristan waiting a few moments, wondering If Yami was going to come down at all.

"Hey wad do ya think was wrong wiv Yami?" Joey said, finally breaking the silence between the teens.

"A dunno." Tristan replied "But maybe we should go and see him, just to make sure…" before he had time to finish Joey stepped in.

"Are you kiddin Tristan, da way Yami came out from dat room, it'd be suicide, tryin da talk t us." Tea smacked him on the back of the head.

"Joey, what's wrong with you, Yami wouldn't kill us!" Joey nodded.

"Tea, a no dat, I mean for im, he'll be da one who's gonna be in pain if we try to talk to him." Tea went to smack him again, but held her hand a sighed, for once in Joey's life, he was probably right, if something was wrong, them trying to talk to him might not make it any better.

"Well…" Tea paused "I still say we should talk to him," she said without really thinking. She began to walk upstairs. The two boys followed her up the stairs, when they reached Yami's room; Tea knocked softly, no answer. She knocked again a little louder. This time after a few seconds they heard Yami answer.

"C…Come in guys." They heard faint sob in Yami's voice and knew that something was upsetting him. Tea went in first to see him sat on the bed with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey Yami" Joey said in a quiet voice, "We was just wondering what you was doing up here by yourself." Yami looked out the window then at his friends, and finally at the picture he was holding.

"Y…Yu…Yugi" he stuttered "Gra…Grand…Ma" He felt he couldn't say anymore.

"Yugi Grandma, what's all dat bouts Yami?" Joey asked putting a hand on his friends shoulder. But Yami just turned away and continued looking at the picture, which his friends soon realised was a picture of him and Yugi that he showed them before they met Yugi. Yami tried to pull himself together in front of hid friends. And explained the whole story on Yugi's grandmother.

"No way!" Tristan yelled "why would she come looking for Yugi now, knowing that he's got people like you and gramps to look after him?" Everyone was confused.

"I don't know, but that stupid family rule! There shouldn't even be one!" Just as Yami had finished Yelling at absolutely nothing and kicking the wall a dozen times, the 4 teens heard a faint knock on the door.

"Y…Yami, can I come in please?" They immediately recognised the voice to be little Yugi's on the other side of the door. Tea looked at Yami and he nodded. She went and opened the door, and there stood Yugi in his starry Pyjamas and holding his teddy bear with both of his hands. Yami got up of the bed and hugged his little brother. He carried him over and sat him down on his knees.

"Yami, what's going to happen" normally Yami would have a straight answer but this time nothing.

"I…I don't know Yugi." Everyone was silent for a moment then Joey spoke up.

"Hey Yami, how 'bout me Tristan n Tea stay over for da rest of da night, if it's make ya feel a bit less restless." Tea looked slightly shocked, yes it was a good idea but what she was shocked about was the fact the Joey had never been able to come up with this many good ideas in a single day, normally he could come up with one a month. She giggled at the thought then got back to serieous business.

"Yeah that's a great idea, Joey!" Tristan was also shocked at what he had just said. Yami nodded his head, while Yugi just tugged on Yami's shirt.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Yami?" Yami forced a weak smiled and nodded his head. He was just to upset at the moment to care about anything.

Tristan, Joey and Tea left to go get their things, while they were away; grandpa came upstairs to talk to Yami and Yugi about the situation.

"You see boys; Mrs Stafford has rightful hold over Yugi." Grandpa said sadly, trying his best not to take out all his anger out on the boys. "And… she intends to catch a train tomorrow afternoon, taking him with him." Yami was shocked, but thankfully Yugi, was still quite young to understand the situation.

"How can that woman do such a thing to a small boy, Yugi loves it here, he doesn't want to go away, Do you Yugi?" Yugi didn't respond instead he looked at Grandpa.

Then grandpa unexpectedly got cross.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he is scared of you now after the way you shouted at him." Grandpa yelled. Yami stood with his mouth open for a few seconds, and then remembered exactly what he'd said to Yugi before storming off. Those words stuck in his mind

"_Well, go on then take him, if he's so important to you take him!"_

Yami felt tears stream down his face as he repeated those words in his head over and over again. "I'm so sorry Yugi" he hugged the boy so tightly as if trying to squeeze the love out of him." Grandpa put a hand on Yami's shoulder

"It's alright Yami" he said, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He went over and hugged the boy.

"Want…want to stay Yami." Yugi whimpered from between the two hugging people.

"I wish you could Yugi but, the…there's nothing we can do." Grandpa slowly said with tears streaming down his own face. "We may as well make the most of the time before your friends get here." Yami nodded.

"You can stay grandpa" Yugi said, a little more comfortable now. Grandpa smiled at his youngest one, he didn't really want to think of Yugi has much of a grandson now, because he knew it would make him feel worse, but he still offered protection for the small boy. Yami then spoke up.

"Yugi's right, your welcome to stay, at least until we go to sleep." Yami smiled but grandpa looked at him.

"But don't you teenagers like to do teenage things when us old folks are out of the room?" Yami laughed slightly, Yugi also giggled.

"Normally we would grandpa, but tonight, I just don't think we'll be in the mood." Yami's smile slightly faded. "But it's good to have the company" Yugi looked at Yami and gave him a tight hug. Yami hugged him back. Grandpa joined in and shortly afterwards his friends came at the same time and didn't really bother the trio just they sat on the edge of the bed. Joey put a hand on Yami's shoulder; Tristan put his arm round Grandpa and Tea sat on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of Yugi. They remained like that for ages and just gradually fell asleep


	21. Saying goodbye

Saying goodbye

The next day Mrs Stafford came about 10 o clock but was intending on taking Yugi at 2 so they could spend more time together. Yami helped Yugi pack his suitcase.

"Have you got enough there Yugi?" Yami asked looking at the small boy slightly smiling at him trying to shut his rather full suitcase.

"Yeah… I just…Have to…close… this… suitcase." He panted while still trying to shut his suitcase. Yami leaned over and helped him shut it. It made a small bang when they shut it, but even though, Yami looked at the two sleeping boys laid in the corner of his room. Tea had left early for a dance recital but said she would be back before Yugi leaves. The boys were just sat there curled up, and Yugi was surprised that Tristan was still sleeping thanks to the racket Joey was making with his snoring. Yami even claims he heard Joey talking about someone in his dreams. He let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny" Yugi asked him. Yami shook his head

"Oh…Erm nothing." Yugi just smiled then a frown.

"I remember when you used to laugh at nothing." Yami looked at him and picked him up.

"Yugi, I remember those memories too, but, the more we remember," Yami paused as he said this " the harder it is to forget" he would have sobbed with Yugi in his cradling arms, but the two sleeping piles in the corner of the room finally woke up. Well Tristan did.

"Whoa man." He moaned gripping his head and looking up at Yami and Yugi "what did I miss?"

"Well…" Yugi started but Yami cut him off

"Nothing, Tea's already left." Yami looked at Yugi and smiled at the small boy. Tristan looked at the too then felt someone hitting him with an arm. He immediately recognised it to be Joey so he smacked him in the face. Joey mumbled.

"Aw go away Ren (Serenity), big Bro Joey is gonna need da bit more sleep." Yami found himself trying to hold his laughter in, Yugi couldn't hold his in at all and Tristan just stared at Joey and smacked him even harder. He screamed.

"What, Whoa am up, am up!" Everyone laughed then "Where am I" Joey said in a dazed type of voice. Tristan put his hand to his to his head.

"Joey you dumbass! We're at Yami and Yugi's house." Yami looked at Yugi with a sad look on his face.

"Well soon to just be my house." Joey stared into deep space then realised what he was talking about.

"Aww is dat woman gonna cum fo Yug today?" Yami nodded "Couldn't she've waited till, a dunno next week?" Yami shook his head. Just then there was a knock on the door, Yugi thought it was his grandma up until he heard the voice?

"…Guys can I come in, are you decent?" they recognised it to be Tea's.

"OK Tea!" Yugi yelled. Tea walked in smiling at the 4 boys. Tristan looked up at the girl dressed in a dance outfit.

"Hey Tea, weren't you supposed to be doing some sort a dance thing today?" he asked. Tea nodded her head.

"Yeah, but the examiner couldn't get her car started so it's cancelled till next week." Joey smiled at her, for once!

"Awesome, now we get to spend some more time together before…before" he couldn't bring himself to say "before Yugi leaves us". They all looked sadly at each other till Yugi spoke up.

"Hey! How bout we play some games, we're all too grumpy." Yami smiled at the small boy in his arms.

"Always da one ta lighten up da mood ain't ya Yug." They all laughed and joked for a while not really realising where the time had gone just as Grandpa called them down for dinner. However none of them wanted to really eat with Mrs Strafford. They decided not to come downstairs, that was until grandpa came up and told them that she had gone shopping. They all smiled at Grandpa and followed him downstairs.

Normally dinnertimes were full of conversations, with Joey shouting halfway across the table at Tristan who was next to him. Yami and Yugi giggling, and Tea and grandpa just doing there own little thing, but now. Everyone was silent, there was no yelling, everyone was silently eating there food. After dinner they headed back upstairs and time flew by once again.

Grandpa waited downstairs for Mrs Strafford's return. The supermarket that she went to wasn't very far, but if he knew woman well enough, God knows what she was looking to buy. But that's not really what he was thinking of.

"_I wonder how this will treat the youngens" _ he thought, all that was going through his mind was how Yami and Yugi were going to get through being apart when they've grew so close. He felt saddened at the thought of Yami drifting into sadness and depression because Yugi is gone. How will Yugi feel in a home with just his grandmother who he's never met? He continued to think then looked at the clock. It was 1:15,

"_She should e returning soon" _he thought. But like Magic, just as he said that she came thought the door.

"Miss." He stood up and walked over to the woman carrying the 6 filled shopping bags in her arms. "Would you like a hand there?" She looked at him sternly.

"Well, I've managed getting them here I hardly believe assistance is needed getting them 5 seconds through the door" Grandpa could hear the attitude in her voice and for the first time, instead of feeling sorry for Yugi, he was feeling fearful for the small boy. She quickly put on a small smile.

"Just so you're aware, I'll be leaving with Yugi in about ten minutes." Grandpa was shocked.

"But you said your train wasn't till 2 'o' clock?" She nodded.

"I know but, you know how trains are, sometimes early sometimes late." She said calmly, Grandpa scowled but didn't bother to argue. Instead he went to tell the boys about the new found plans.

All was quiet in Yami's room as the teens and Yugi just sat talking. About nothing In particular when grandpa came in. Yami held Yugi close to him.

"Yami" he said sadly. Yami looked solemnly at his grandpa.

"How much time do we have left Grandpa before…" he looked at Yugi who was silently crying in his arms. "Shh Yugi" he cooed.

"Yami I don't want to go, I want to stay with you" he whined still crying uncontrollably. His friends looked in awe at the two but knew they couldn't do or say anything that would change this woman's mind.

"She wants to leave early because she was complaining bout the trains." Tristan and Tea looked shocked. Yami held Yugi closer to him, starting to cry himself now. Joey shouted.

"Why that! She knows we is all upset dat she's takin' Yug away, and der she goes en makes it worse!" the others agreed except Yugi who continued to cry in his now-friend-more-than-brother's shoulders. They all changed their expressions when they heard Mrs Stafford calling from downstairs.

"Oh Yugi dear, are you ready, it's time to go." That woman's voice was like a poisonous snake right in front of them and her words were like a knife through their hearts, she was taking Yugi away now, not in a few minutes, or had it been that long. No one knew. The silence could only be heard in the room till Yugi screamed.

"NO!! I don't want to go, Yami, please don't let her take me away." He sobbed his little heart out; Yami felt as though he had stopped in time like he couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Grandpa felt cold, felt frozen for having to witness his sons being apart, the three teens just stood in utter silence, feeling numb. They all just wanted to stay up there, that was until SHE came up and hurried them all.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I have a train to catch and a grandson to look after!" the sternness in her voice brought Yami back to earth and he honestly had seconds thoughts about wanting to put Yugi in this woman's care.

"Wait" he halted her after she grabbed Yugi and took off. "Can't we have an address or a phone number so we can at least see Yugi Again?" she shook her head.

"We'll be living very far away from hear and it's a complicated route which I myself have taken Many years to get right." She sounded as though she was lying to Joey and Tristan but the other reluctantly nodded their heads. Yami was stunned

"So you're saying that we won't ever see Yugi again" Yami cried saying those words. She nodded as though she didn't care. Yami felt offended by this. Before long she began complaining and saying her _very short _goodbyes.

"Well, now come on before we miss our train" she yelled sternly again.

"WAIT!" Joey yelled from coming in the kitchen – not that anyone had realised he'd left – "I want ya da have summin, ya no so ya don't forget us, Yeah" he held out his cricket bat, the one Yugi remembered playing with when they taught him how to play.

"But Joey…" he said in between tears "I can't take this it's yours" Joey smiled and sighed.

"Nah av got tons a home, here you take it." Yugi smiled and ran into Joey's arms, Joey felt tears swelling up in his eyes, he didn't wanna let this kid go either. That was until Mrs Stafford came and tugged him away. "Goodbye… Yugi" he felt himself saying before letting the tears flow.


	22. missing him

Missing him

Over a week had past since Yugi had left, and people were still suffering. Tristan kept thinking at school all the times that he was in that first class that signalled Yami to first adopt Yugi, he felt saddened. Tea stood holding the first picture she'd ever seen of Yugi, as Yami had made copies of it for them, she slowly felt tears brimming down her cheeks, and Joey spent a lot of his time up in his room, holding the ball that was supposed to go with the cricket bat he'd given Yugi. He felt himself slowly crying on it.

In the Motou house on the other side of town, Grandpa was washing and ironing clothes, he was trying to avoid the sadness of Yugi not being around. When suddenly, he pulled out a small t- shirt. It as Yugi's. He felt the memories flooding back into him, from the day they'd bought it. He washed it anyway, in the hope he would see his beloved near grandson again. But instead of carrying on with his washing he looked up to Yami's bedroom

Yami hadn't left his room ever since Yugi had gone; he'd run upstairs and never came out. Grandpa had left food outside the door and knocked, but all he heard were the soft sobs. He'd given up a few days before trying to get Yami to return to school. He just wouldn't leave his room; he wouldn't eat, barely slept and never left his room. Grandpa was about to deliver some more food up to his grandson when the bell rang at the door. He opened it.

There stood Miss Falkner, "this is unexpected" he said to her. She merely smiled at him.

"I normally pop into the children's homes after the first few months to see how things are going." Grandpa scowled and attempted to close the doors.

"Yes, well, Yugi's not here anymore." She froze her face mortified

"W…What do you mean he's not here? Did something happen?" Grandpa was star struck, he was sure out of all people, she would know of Yugi's recent adoption.

"Yes, his grandma came and adopted him, according to the family rule; she was legally entitled to adopt Yugi, as his only living relative." Mrs Falkner stared into deep space as though she'd just been frozen in time; Grandpa went over to her and invited her into sit down.

"Mrs Falkner is there something wrong with Yugi's grandma?" she nodded slowly, Grandpa without really thinking, called Yami down, as he knew that Yami would want to know exactly what was happening. After a few minutes Yami came down after Grandpa had explained the situation.

"Grandpa what exactly is going on about Yugi." He turned his head to see Mrs Falkner sat down with a worried look in her eyes.

"Mrs Falkner…" he started

"I would prefer if you called me by my real name, Ishisu." He forced a smile on her, but let her continue "Anyway, I can't understand how you could have handed Yugi over to his Grandma." Yami looked at Grandpa and both started to feel worried.

"But how, she came by only a few days ago to collect Yugi" Yami spoke confused and desperate for answers.

"I…I don't understand. Yugi…" she paused "Yugi doesn't have a grandma!" she suddenly blurted out. Yami stood up quickly with his fist curled, he immediately ran to the phone, and clicked the first number he had on his speed-dial.

"Hey Yami" Joey said in his less than normal sad voice.

"JOEY!" Yami screamed down the phone.

"Whoa, Yami wat da heck is up!?" Joey yelled

"Joey, get Tristan and Tea in the conversation." Joey replied with a simple 'gotcha', it took a few seconds but Yami eventually heard the two other voices he's been waiting for come on the other ends of the lines.

"Hey Yami, what's up?" both Tea and Tristan said at the same time. By now Yami was ready to scream down the phone but held his anger for when he met Yugi's Gra…_that _woman!

"Guys, we have a major situation here." They all listened in through the phones. "YUGI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" He yelled, hearing the anger in his own voice, he could here the gasps down the other ends of his phone.

"But how, where's his grandma?" Tristan yelled. Yami paused, what would they think, if, he told them that he had given Yugi away, to this… monster of a woman, but he decided. They are his _and _Yugi's friends, they had to know.

"Guys…" he paused "she…wasn't Yugi's grandma, he really was an orphan, he doesn't and never had a living breathing grandma.

"But…" Tea spoke trying to hold back a few sobs after hearing what had really happened "who would want to kidnap Yugi?" she asked. Yami and the others thought about it for a moment, and then 1 name slipped into Yami's mind

"BAKURA" Of course, it had to be him, wanting revenge on Yami from the very eyes he set eyes on Yugi. He'd already made him angry by poisoning Yugi's dreams, but this was one too far.

"Why dat…!" Joey yelled

"We gotta find him" Tristan replied

"And make Bakura pay, for what he did, I'd give anything do give him a smack in the face, and everywhere else." Tea finished off. Yami knew now she meant business because she was never this violent even with words. If this wasn't such a serious matter, Yami and the others would have laughed had her determination.

They had no idea what they were going to do, or how they could find Yami's baby brother. But, they had to meet up and plan it as a team, with Grandpa's, and now Mrs Falkner's…Ishisu's help. They were going to find Yugi. And bring him home. Safe


	23. kidnapped

Kidnapped

Yugi awoke in a strange dark room and thought he was having a nightmare, until he heard a deep harsh sounding voice.

"Glad to see you're awake young Yugi, for someone so young and small, you sleep for hours." Yugi tried to sit up but felt his head spin so decided to give it up.

"Who…Who's there?" he asked to the air around him.

"Oh, you know me quite well Yugi Motou!" the voice was followed by a short cackle, Yugi was frightened.

"W…W…What do you want with me?" he spoke quietly with a cracked sob in his voice.

"YOUR SOUL!!!" Yugi screamed. Then collapsed out of fear.

Everyone had met up at Yami's house. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ishisu, Grandpa and a few policemen.

"So Yami." Joey asked as Yami focused on a map of the town on the table in front of him. "Where we checking for Yug first?" that was the question everyone wanted to know, but they were all concentrated in their own thoughts to ask. Yami thought for a moment.

"Well it's not a huge place so if we split up we can cover more ground" he pointed to a few spots on the map. "Grandpa, you take the cops out and circle this area, make sure to check all the houses." Grandpa nodded and left the room with the police. Yami turned to Ishisu. "Ishisu, can you go with Tea and Tristan and check out that big warehouse." They too nodded and left the room. Tea on her way out mouthing the words _good luck _to Yami before she left. He smiled at her and looked back to the map one more time. "Joey, me and you need to check out this forest area round here." He circled an area with his finger and looked at Joey to find he wasn't' paying attention. "Hey Jo, You Okay?" Joey turned and looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah, am just worried bout Yug, a mean, if Kura's done anything..." Joey pulled away and Yami could see he wanted to cry out; he put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Joey, I promise!" Joey turned and smiled at Yami then left the house.

When Yugi awoke once more, he was hoping to be in his warm bed with Yami and grandpa with him. He began to cry at the thought of never seeing them again.

"Y…Yami, Gra…Gran…Grandpa?" he called out to the empty air. "Where are you, I'm scared" he continued sobbing helplessly, he didn't even notice his surroundings.

Tea and Tristan sighed; they'd been searching for hours for even a _trace _of Yugi.

"Maybe we're just not looking hard enough." Tristan declared, Tea turned around and began to glare daggers in Tristan's direction.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do, sit around and let everyone else look while Yugi may be seriously hurt!?!!?!?" Tristan was gobsmacked at her sudden outburst of anger, but, instead of shouting something back at her (like Joey probably would) he went over to her and took her in a tight embrace, he knew Tea had a really close friendship with Yugi and this whole ordeal was tearing her apart.

"T…Tristan…I…I" She stammered, Tristan let her go.

"Tea, we're all taking this pretty hard, but what I mean is that we're all so focused on getting revenge on Bakura, more than we are thinking about saving Yugi, we have to let go of or anger and start thinking straight." Tea nodded in understanding then her eyes widened at a sight in front of her.

"Tristan look!" she pointed to a small wooden object on the ground, they both ran over to it, suddenly realising what this small object was.

"It's Joey's cricket bat, the one that he gave to Yugi the day he left…I mean, he was taken" he quickly corrected himself, and passed the object to Tea. "That must mean that he's here."

"Or he's been here" Tea pointed out "there's no Yugi or Bakura here, but we know that we're on the right trail." He nodded in unison with her and they continued looking around, and contacting the others on their findings.

"_We're gonna find you Yug, you can count on it" _Tea silently determined


	24. Dead or alive

Dead or Alive

"Yeah… Uh huh… way da goes guys, arite, we'll meet up der den" Joey finished talking to Tristan after they'd explained about their findings. "Hey Yami!" he called. Yami went over to him, hopeful of something good.

"Good news?" he asked cautiously. Joey nodded and smiled

"Yeah, Tristan an Tea found dat cricket bat dat a gave Yug, they said for us da check da forest area around da warehouse, an tey're gonna meet us there with Ishizu." For the first time in a while, Yami smiled at the fact that they were closer to finding his baby brother now!

It seemed to take ages to reach the forest but eventually, Joey and Yami reached their destination. They looked around for any sign of Yugi or Bakura. Joey's pocket suddenly buzzed. He picked up his phone.

"Tea…" he passed "Yeah we're in da forest, man I never knew dis place wer dat spooky" Yami stifled a laugh at Joey saying the forest was scary, but when he thought about it and looked around, he noticed it was a little terrifying. He shuddered at the thought of Yugi being with Bakura in here. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Joey tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey err earth da Yami, you der?" Joey asked. Yami looked at him.

"Yeah" he nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine" he looked back to Joey to see him staring at something and his face had completely paled. "J...Joey?" he asked looked up at his friend then towards where he was looking and gasped at what he saw "YUGI!" He yelled.

Grandpa was growing impatient quickly at these so-called policemen.

"Sir these questions are relevant," one of the policemen spoke up.

"NO, THEY ARE MAKING IT HARDER TO FIND MY GRANDSON!" He yelled at him. He was clearly stressed with this man and was ready to whack him over the side of the head with that notebook he loved carrying around.

"Yes but sir…" he began, he turned round after hearing Yami's yell (yes it was that loud that even _they _could hear it!)


	25. Hoping

Hoping

Yami ran as fast as his legs could carry him, with Joey not far behind.

"Hey Yami, Wade up" Joey called, but Yami was too full of hope too answer him. Was this is? Would he finally have found his baby brother after so long? He kept saying it over and over in his head, and every time he got closer the grin on his face continued to get bigger.

"Joey I'm sure of it, its Yugi alright, and we're gonna bring him home!" he yelled in cheer. But stopped when he was a few feet away from Yugi. For there stood behind the unconscious boy, was none other than Bakura

Tea, Ishizu and Tristan had been discussing their next move when they heard Yami's call.

"That's Yami, he and Joey must have found Yugi!" Tea shrieked. Tristan and Ishizu nodded and followed the direction of the voice.

"Wait!" Ishizu suddenly yelled to the 2 teens. They turned too face her

"What's the matter Ishizu?" Tristan Asked

"A… a Bad Omen, something is wrong, very wrong!" she cautioned with fear in her eyes. Tea Stared at her in shock, Tristan spoke up first.

"What do you mean a bad Omen, what's wrong?" he said more forcefully than he had intended, before muttering a small apology. She gave him a solemn nod and smiled, before turning on her serious face again.

"I'm worried; I think something is wrong with Yugi." They bother looked at her in confusion, before she smiled at them in consideration "In my family, we were born in and grew up in Egypt, however, thanks too my great-great-grandfather, we all have the powers of the Egyptian gods, I have the power to unite 2 persons souls within one body, my brother Marik, can bring a soul back to life."

"Wow!" Tea yelled "If he can do that, he could cure all the dead people in Domino City!" But her face fell when Ishizu shook her head.

"It drains our energy a lot, many of my ancestors have died over-using their powers." Tea and Tristan stared at her open mouths then Tristan spoke up first again.

"OK, So are we going to go and see about Yugi, even if he is in trouble, we've still gotta help Yami and Joey find him!" They both nodded and left the warehouse in search of the young boy.


	26. Stolen souls

"Bakura! If you've so much as hurt Yugi, I will personally kill you with no mercy!" Yami said to the demon with a voice that squealed _you're in trouble now. _Joey watched from the sidelines at how his friend was reacting to this, without warning he put a hand on Yami's shoulder's but giving an identical death glare to Bakura. The spirit merely just smiled.

"Your empty threats mean nothing to me Yami Motou." The spirit cackled "However." He paused "I have indeed finished with your dear brother if you so wish for his return." Yami's death glare increased on his face as his mind processed what had just been said. _What does this mean, has he killed Yugi, so help me if anything has happened to him… _Yami was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing the shouts of Tea and Tristan with Ishizu following the teens in suit.

"Tea! Tristan! Ishizu!" Yami yelled at the three.

"Hey Yami, Tristan called then looked to Bakura "Man you are so in for it now Bakura, if you've hurt Yugi, then so help me you aren't gonna live to regret it!" Joey and Tea looked at him dumbfounded, sure they were all having their own evil thoughts but Tristan was the cool calm guy, this wasn't expected at all. However they both turned their attention back to Bakura and saw him smiling again.

"You misunderstand the purpose of my mission." He called. Joey stared at him.

"Oh dis ought a be good!" He replied, his voice full of Sarcasm and desperation. Bakura smirked and began his explanation.

"You see Yami, The souls of you humans are weak and pitiful, but highly useful to my people, the more souls we receive, the longer our life existence our world has been dying for too long, as the king of games and his companions who also play duel monsters, I would have to be forced to duel you to get what I want." He stopped; this gave Yami an opportunity to step in.

"Well then, lovely story, sad but slightly touching, now, what on earth has this got to do with my baby brother." Bakura smile grew as Yami impatiently but reluctantly waited for an answer.

"Well you see there Yami." He turned round and picked something up off the floor which no one saw. "Why don't you see for yourself." He turned around to face them and in his arms they saw him. The one they'd been searching for. However, he wasn't breathing and his face was pale it was white as a sheet.

"YUGI NOOOOOO!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of his brother and fell to his knees.


	27. realisation

Realisation

Yami looked on at Yugi's unconscious form, before he finally had the courage to hold the boy in his arms. "Y…Yugi, I…It's me, Yami, Y...You're big brother" He could no longer hold back the tears he had been holding as they fell onto the face of the youngster. Joey put a hand on Yami's shoulder unaware that his own tears were falling too. Bakura simply watched and cackled as the teens wept over the loss of the young child.

"If I cared I would be sorry for your loss, but alas, my feelings resent elsewhere." Joey, Tea and Tristan stared at him in pure anger, whereas Yami continued to weep over the young boy, not even hearing Bakura.

"You monster Bakura, how could you be so heartless and do this to a child!" Tristan yelled while trying to prevent himself from running up to the spirit and literally strangling the life out of him, well what was left anyway. Tea continued to try, even though she was trying hard to stay calm and control her emotions.

"Why Yugi, what did he ever do to you?" Grandpa came up to them all and confronted the spirit "he's just a small boy, he can't have been guilty of anything, and yet, you do this, I knew you were trouble but I never knew you were this heartless!" Yami slightly shuddered at his grandpa's tone, but kept his eyes on Yugi. Yugi. The boy they all loved so much; enjoyed spending time with, made his life so much more enjoyable; was gone and they may never see him again. Yami cried once more at that dreadful thought. The others were in such angry and heartbroken thoughts, that no one noticed the policemen Grandpa was with, creep up behind Bakura, until it was too late and they caught him.

"What can you foolish mortal police do to stop me, I am all powerful against your will?" Bakura, frustrated yelled at the policemen. One of them smirked.

"You're right, if we were mortal, doing this was a huge mistake," The others looked shocked but Ishizu stared in complete disbelief _it can't be _she thought.

"Wade a sec, does dat mean you guys ain't real people?" Joey asked, still in utter confusion. The second policeman nodded his head.

"No, you see we are souls just like Bakura except we hold the powers of the Egyptian gods and pharaohs." He stopped when he saw Ishizu walking up to them.

"Wait, does that mean that… My brothers? Father?" she stuttered as all the policemen nodded their heads

"You see" continued the one assumed to be another of Ishizu's brothers "when we overused our powers, our souls were not destroyed but transported to the shadow realm, were other souls have perished for eternity's. However, when Bakura somehow broke free, all the other souls were released as were ours. However how body's had been destroyed also, so we had nowhere to return to. So we took residence in these policemen, and searched all over Tokyo for Bakura" he paused and Ishizu nodded in understanding, but she felt no need for him to repeat it to the others.

"So what are you going to do now" Tristan asked the policemen. They turned to look at her and all nodded in unison.

"We will take him back to the shadow realm with us, and make sure he is securely imprisoned, and then search for other lost souls who have taken refuge in other humans just as we have." They all turned to leave in a dark portal when Yami suddenly shouted to them.

"WAIT" They all turned around "What about Yugi, surely now that Bakura will be gone, Yugi's soul should be freed. Right?" he begged the policemen with pleading eyes. The smallest policemen went over to Yami and put a hand on his small shoulder.

"Son, I'm so sorry, but…" He paused when seeing the tears forming in Yami's eyes. He sighed and finally continued "When Bakura takes souls he traps them in the body , he doesn't send them to the shadow realm where we can easily retrieve them." Joey reached out and put the other hand on Yami's shoulder.

"So what does dat mean den?" he said in a solemn voice. The policemen trailed his eyes to the floor.

"It means that there is no way of retrieving Yugi's soul without permanently destroying it. I'm very sorry." Yami couldn't take any more of what was being said, and he suddenly broke down, not noticing all of his friends surrounding him and hugging him in trying to make him feel better.

"I…I'm s…sup…supposed t… to look… after him. I'm h…his big brother!" he yelled in between sobs. Then a voice spoke.

"Wait!" they all turned to Ishizu "there's another way to bring Yugi back, they all turned and listened to her as she explained.


	28. brother's joined at the heart

Brothers joined at the heart

"You see, that's out now I can tell you how I can help Yugi" Ishizu continued. She'd just told them all what she had told Te and Tristan when left to explain.

"Wow!" was all Joey could think to say "So anyways, how's dis gonna help Yam and Yug?" he asked after closing his wide, Gobsmacked open mouth. Ishizu smiled while her eyes wandered to the unconscious boy in Yami's arms.

"Well you see. Yugi's Soul isn't dead, it's just his body." Yami stared confused; however Ishizu could sense grandpa starting to understand. "So I can revive Yugi's soul from his body, and place it into yours Yami." Yami was starting to understand now but was still lightly puzzled

"But what will that do?" he asked a little quieter than intended. Ishizu answered solemnly

"It means you can speak to him, comfort him and know how he's feeling, except you cannot feel or touch him. Meaning you are limited from doing the things you once did with him." Yami felt a twinge of sadness but realised all hope wasn't lost when Ishizu opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'll send a letter to my brother Marik, in Egypt to come over here. He can bring Yugi back to life fully, however, it will take him 3 days too get here and a further day and half for the letter to get there." Yami's face slightly fell but at least Yugi would be with him. And he could talk to him. He continued to think off good things when another voice perked up.

"Bud, wade, will us guys get ta see Yug if he's inside Yami will we be able to see an talk ta him?" Ishizu thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"Yes, however, he will be in what s like a ghost form" she stifled a laugh "So, try not to faint Joey!" She laughed along with everyone else, even Yami managed a little laugh, and then went serious again. Ishizu saw this and went over to him herself. "Do you want me too begin?" He nodded and she proceeded. Yami placed Yugi's still body on the floor and sat down next to it. Ishizu muttered some strange Egyptian language that no one could understand. Everyone thought it hadn't worked when nothing was happening, but then a bright light filled the darkened area. Yami and Yugi's bodies began to glow for about a minute. Then stopped. Yami looked down at the still form in front of him.

"It didn't work" he said rather dejected. It wasn't until he noticed that not only Ishizu but his friends where smiling too that something had happened.

"Hey Yami, I tink you is gonna be surprised" Joey laughed and signalled for him to turn around. Yami did so. And smiled when he came face to face with none other, than his baby brother. Smiling like he used too.

"Yugi!"


	29. In different

Indifferent

Too a lot of people, it felt strange seeing Yugi one, even alive and two, in a ghost like form. They'd all returned home a few days ago. Tea and Joey just wanted to hug Yugi but knew that they couldn't until Marik came. Tristan wanted to go to the funfair with him again, but knew it wouldn't be the same without him. Grandpa wanted to make dinner for 2 grandsons, but alas he couldn't as Yugi was inside of Yami's body. However Yami and Yugi seemed to cope quite well.

"So do you want to do some reading again Yugi?" Yami asked the little ghost form of Yugi. He nodded his head and crawled up on to the bed next to Yami, he still couldn't sit on his knee as he went through it last time he had tried.

"OK which one do you want to read?" Yugi pointed to a little blue book, that had on the cover _the ugly duckling (don't_ own it) Yami slowly opened the book. This was the first night he'd read to Yugi after the whole incident, and he wasn't sure how he would react to not being able to hold the book. But too Yami's surprise he just put on a slightly smiling face and sat down in front of the book and started to read as best he could.

"The Ugly …Duck…Duckling w…was very…very lone…lonely in the p…pond" He continued to read like this, pausing at about every other word, Yami didn't mind this. Just helping him out when he took a long time getting a word right. Truthfully, although everyone seemed to think differently, Yami really was terrified. He was scared that he would lose it. "_At least Yugi's back here and alive"_ he thought to himself. He'd said those words over and over again for the past few nights, trying to be optimistic. So far it wasn't really working. The only one who was able to see through his light façade was Grandpa. He was grateful when the old man came up to his bedroom and comforted him. Having known Yami and Yugi both the longest, he could tell what they were going through. This was the third night.

"With any luck that Marik guy will be able to get here tomorrow, and everything will be back to normal." Grandpa pointed out while having an arm round Yami's shoulder. Yami gave a slight nod.

"I…I'm excited but at the same time nervous. Wh…What if it doesn't work?" Yami asked. He'd been fretting about this for the 3 long days it had been and still hadn't lost his nerve. Grandpa squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, you've been very brave making Yugi feel better even without touch." Yami smiled.

"I haven't been brave, I mean. He's my baby brother, I'm supposed to protect him." he paused "But…But it just really, really hard Grandpa. I can't comfort him when he has nightmares like I used to. I can't play with him when he feels down. Sure I can take him out to see Joey and the guys but, Grandpa they're as depressed as I am." Yami dipped his head so he was facing the covers. He didn't notice Grandpa picking up the covers, until he placed them around both himself and Yami. "Grandpa?

"I know it's hard, but." He paused "there are challenges in life that we must al face, and so far you've done the best job you can facing it." Yami sort of understood what Grandpa was saying then felt a joke coming.

"Grandpa you know you sound like my head teacher Mr Ryou!" Yami and Grandpa both laughed and Yami could swear he heard Yugi laughing inside of him.

"If he comes tomorrow, then, then Yugi will be alright. Then we'll all be alright." Yami smiled and Grandpa ruffled his hair "Thanks Grandpa I don't think I could have done any of this without you." Grandpa smiled and released the covers from his shoulders. He left the bed as Yami drifted into the comforting zone of sleep. Grandpa smiled at his grandson.

"_Grandson"_ he recited "_hopefully by tomorrow, it will feel right saying to people my Grandson_s_ instead of just Grandson." _Grandpa smiled at the thought. All would be alright tomorrow. He hoped


	30. night fears of the future

Night terrors of the future

Yami's sleep was constantly plagued by nightmares over the few nights from the past few days. But tonight's was definitely the worst:

_Yami found himself in a dark Abyss, he felt like he was falling, but at the same time, he felt no movement. _

"_H…Hello? Is anyone here?" he yelled into the nothingness. At first there was no reply, but then he heard a light moaning sound._

"_Y…Y…Yami, Is… Is that you?" he didn't recognise the voice at first, and then he saw a figure slowly forming in the shadows. Yami gasped._

"_Yugi, is…is that you?" Yami ran up to hug the small boy, only for his hands to go through his body. "Wh…what happened?" Yami asked looking at his hands, he then turned round to face Yugi._

"_It didn't work; Marik's power didn't heal me, now I'm stuck like this forever!" Yami stared in utter shock, before he finally noticed Yugi starting to fade _

"_Wait! Yugi don't go please." He pleaded. But it was in vain, Yugi disappeared as did the dark abyss. It was replaced by a graveyard scene. "What?" Yami gasped then turned around to see his friends all in dark suits stood in a circle. "Joey? Tea? Tristan? He called. It was as if he was a ghost and invisible too everyone else. Speaking of ghost's he caught sight of the name on the tombstone. YUGI MOTOU it read TOO YOUNG TOO LEAVE THE WORLD, REMEMBERED AS A BRAVE YOUNG LAD Yami was astounded, he thought everything would be alright. He saw another grave and another. One was Grandpa's. "What had happened to grandpa' he thought. But he was in total shock when he saw yet another tombstone planted next to Grandpa's. It was his own. Did that mean that he loses it and maybe kills himself? He didn't know. He was so confused; he wouldn't believe any of it._

"_NO, IT'S NOT REAL I WON'T BELIEVE IT. NOOO!"_

"NOO!" He screamed, letting his eyes adjust. Suddenly realising that he wasn't in the graveyard anymore but in the safety of his own room. And in the arms of his very alive grandpa. He felt his face, and realised it was wet. He'd been crying.

"It's alright Yami, you're safe." Grandpa soothed while tightening his hold on Yami.

"Grandpa?" he began to sob again "I…I thought that…you we…were dead." Grandpa shook him gently

"There, there, it's alright. I'm alright, you're alright." He paused and looked to his left to see the tear stained face of his other ghostly grandson "And, Yugi's alright." Grandpa looked at him and Yami turned to the ghostly 7 year old.

"Please don't cry Yami, I'm still alive." Yami just wanted to hug the adorable youngster but knew that was impossible till tomorrow. "When Mawik, err Mari…Mark. I can't say his name." Yami laughed a little at this and so did Yugi. "Anyways when he comes, I won't be ghosty anymore." Yugi walked over to the two and sat in between them.

"Don't worry Yugi; once all this is over, then we'll be able to do all the fun stuff we used to like that swimming I promised you and more baseball and the fair again." Yugi smiled as Yami recited all the great things they were going to do. Yep tomorrow was going to be ver important


	31. together again

Together again

Yami hardly got a wink of sleep that night. He'd been within a mixture excitement and worries; only he'd lost a part of the worry knowing that Grandpa and Yugi would still always be there. Even if Yugi was a ghost. Grandpa came up to greet him and saw he was wide awake.

"Oh! Morning Yami, I was expecting you to be half asleep, either that or still asleep." Yami couldn't help but smile at his grandpa's dodgy jokes. He then noticed the worried look coming from his grandpa's eyes.

"Grandpa?" He asked "what's the matter?" Grandpa, at first, acted as though he hadn't heard him, and then turned round.

"Oh I'm sorry Yami, I just spaced out for a moment there." He gave a smile but Yami soon realised it was fake.

"Yeah, I realised you did." He said sarcastically Grandpa smiled.

"Well it's alright though; I'm not worried about anything." Yami new that he was just trying to be brave. They all were, but he couldn't help but make a joke out of it.

"Uh huh and I'm goldilocks!" Grandpa laughed at this, as did Yami. They both quietened down when they spotted the little ghost form next to them.

"Morning Yami, morning Gramps" Yugi sleepily said while going over to try and climb on Yami's lap. He was trying not too get too used to be a ghost because hopefully today would be the day that he got his body back.

Before long Ishizu called with her brother Marik. Everyone had already gathered there. Joey and Tristan were sat on the floor while Tea sat on the couch next to them. Grandpa stood next to Yami while Ishizu introduced her brother Marik too the crew. Even though they all knew Marik still gave them a bit more of an insight into his powers. Again Joey was once again shocked. After all had been said and done, they began.

Yami put Yugi's still body on the floor (they'd kept it safe somewhere, but you don't need to know where). The boy's ghost form stared at himself and was slightly taken aback at how pale he looked. Yami felt Yugi tense up a little inside of him.

"Yugi are you alright?" he asked the ghost. Yugi nodded his head.

"Yep, I'm just nervous is all." Yami wanted to put a hand on his shoulder or be able to hold him in some way to comfort the smaller boy but knew he couldn't _"yet" _he thought

"OK Yami, I need you to sit next to Yugi's body and hold his hand." Yami truly didn't know how he was going to do this but just did as Marik had said. Grandpa put a hand on his shoulder briefly but let go as he didn't want to interfere with anything.

Everyone watched and waited for the bright light to come again. Of course since none of them had actually seen this type of power, only Ishizu's, they didn't really know what to expect. But before long a bright blue light shone from the two bodies. This one was stronger than the last and Yami felt like he wanted to back away suddenly, but didn't. He was doing this for everyone, including Yugi. After about 3 minutes the blue light died down and Yami could no longer feel Yugi's soul inside of him anymore.

"Y…Yugi?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked around the figures in the room. Ishizu and Marik had hopeful looks in their eyes. Joey was staring blankly ahead as if waiting for something huge to happen. Tea and Tristan stared deeply at Yami, as did Grandpa. Tea almost had a sorry look in her eyes, almost as if she was saying it hadn't worked. Yami thought so to until he had heard a familiar moan. He looked down at the small form on the floor. And little blue balls were staring up at him. And he was smiling. "Yugi!" he yelled

"Yami." Yugi replied sitting up. Yami could no longer control his emotions and grabbed Yugi in a huge hug. Yugi smiling because he could touch again. Before long, the rest of the gang joined in for the hug. Marik and Ishizu waited on the sidelines.

"Well, I think our work's done here." Marik turned to Ishizu

"I…I guess so, but they are so happy together, I mean I wish we could stay some more." Ishizu laughed as she realised that Marik wanted to stay. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do so would I, but I don't want to intrude." She hung her head down solemnly

"You won't be intruding!" a new voice popped up. They realised they'd all stopped hugging each other. Yugi ran over to Ishizu and gripped on her. "You saved my life Miss Falkner, you and Mawik have gots to stay!" The small boy exclaimed. Ishizu looked ay Marik, who had an even bigger pleading look in his eyes.

"Well…" she began then everyone else joined in the pleading.

"Come on, it would be really great if you stayed!" Tea said

"Yeah, you guys are awesome!" Joey yelled, in Tea's ear which he got a smack for.

"We owe you guys anyway, so please stay." Tristan finished. Ishizu looked to Yami and Grandpa who nodded their heads in agreement.

"You should stay, we have spare rooms, and you did save my grandson's life" Grandpa tried his own hand at convincing.

"You've got my vote, Please Stay!" Yugi ran back over to Yami, who picked him up and held him close. Marik leant into his sister's ear.

"I think you're outnumbered sis!" He joked; Ishizu looked at him with a stern eye then smiled.

"Oh. Alright, but just for a short while, I've still got the orphanage to look after." She remembered. However throughout the night, she realised that she was only at the orphanage to spend time with the children. But when Yugi left she felt lonely again. Mostly because the rest of the children were selfish and mean little brats. Yami and Yugi decided that she and Marik should rent a house nearby and visit them anytime they want. Marik agreed, so she had no choice but too agree _yet again _she thought.

So Marik and Ishizu rented a house that was over the road to the game shop. Joey brought his cricket set over daily and he and Yami continued to teach Yugi to play baseball. Along with the help of Tristan and Tea. Yugi even beat Joey a few times. This earned him the tickle treatment and a whole load of raspberries. Grandpa and Yami helped Yugi to decorate his bedroom, as it was just plain yellow when he first had it. Now it was a bright shade of blue with a hint of purple. Yugi loved it. He also loved the fact that Yami was always there to help him whenever he needed it. Yugi really had the best life in the world, and he was forever grateful to Ishizu and Marik for giving him a second chance!

**THE END (FINALLY)**


	32. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Yami awoke once more that same night, it had happened every night for the past 2 weeks. "_Has it really been that long" _Yami kept thinking about Yugi's "rebirth" as he called it. He'd constantly thought about it and it was starting to become annoying now so he was going to get it out of his head, once and for all. He slowly wandered into Yugi's room. He knew the boy would be there, he just had to make sure, for he remembered it had been a night like this, when Yugi's night terrors had begun, he didn't want a repeat of any of it. Neither did anyone else for that matter.

"Yugi?" he silently called. No answer, he wandered into the room and saw the small form on the bed. Curled up but definitely asleep, (and alive and breathing.) Yami headed back out the door but then he heard his name being called.

"Yami!" Yugi complained "will you ever stop coming in my room at night" he continued. Yami couldn't help but stare on at the young boy. The lights were off but Yami could a glimpse of the tri-coloured hair. He saw Yugi rubbing his eyes and slowly turned the light on. He laughed when he saw the pout Yugi was making.

"I'm sorry Yugi" he cried between laughter "I just I want to check on you, you know, make sure that you're all right." Yugi smiled and motioned for Yami to sit down next to him. Yugi smiled at him.

"Well, I am 8 soon, I'll be a big boy by then, and then you won't have to!" He exclaimed, Yami laughed again and put a hand round his shoulder.

"Yes you will be 8, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. I'm 15 now and you wouldn't believe how many times Grandpa still comes in my room too kiss me goodnight, and then leave the door to." Yugi giggled, he could remember celebrating Yami's birthday, there had been lots of presents and cake and ice cream and all Yami's friends were there. He had felt a twang of jealousy that Yami had all this, but then remembered his was coming up soon anyway. Just then a head peeked through the door.

"Am I going to wake up, every single night to find you and Yugi in the same room again Yami?" Grandpa asked his grandson. Yami looked away innocently.

"No! You'll probably have to do it on a morning as well!" Grandpa shook his head at Yami's corny joke while the two boys just laughed.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Yami, "he said sarcastically "but its 3 o clock in the morning, I'd rather you weren't up at this time." He then looked on at Yugi "You neither little Yugi, you trouble maker" Yugi put on a fake pout to make it look like he was offended.

"Grandpa! Why would I be trouble? I'm nearly 8 after all!" Yugi stretched out his arms too show how big he was. Grandpa rolled his eyes.

"All the reason to be fearful of the little troublemaker that's about to be unleashed." He complained. Yugi heard him and ran off the bed and into his arms. Grandpa welcomed the hug and squeezed the boy tight. Whilst whispering into his ear. "No matter how old you get Yugi, you'll always be my little trouble maker!" Yami heard this and ran over to Grandpa.

"Aww, Yugi get's all the attention for being a troublemaker, I feel slightly offended now." He joked, and Grandpa reached out a hand to pat him on the shoulder

"You are _both _my little trouble makers." Now they both burst out laughing. Then Grandpa put Yugi back on the floor. "Now." He paused "both of you go back to bed, otherwise I'll have too carry you." Yami smirked at the thought of Grandpa trying to carry him, but decided he wouldn't push the old man too far. Yes everything was back to normal.

OK people, I am soo sorry that that took like 4eva to write, but hey, I've been currently writing up my original stories and some new ones, so look out for them when they come. Again, soooo sorry, you wanna try being in year 10 and being given coursework too know end to complete by the end BE MY ABSOLOUTE GEUST, in fact I'll give you all the notes the faster I get all this annoying coursework out the way, the faster my life is once again driven to fanfiction Madness, so please please please don't be annoyed am, BEGGING YOU. But now this ones finally finished I will have more time on my other's so get ready for FANFIC CHAPTER UPDATE FANATICS!


End file.
